


Coming Back For You

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of football season and Louis Tomlinson groans the moment he see's a tall, lanky boy with curly hair run across the filed with a smile on his lips.  He groans because it's Harry Styles, the man he's been crushing on since Uni and it absolutely pains him to see him join the team.  So he ignores him, focusing on practice and nothing more, until one night Louis pushes himself too hard and Harry has enough. </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry fuck in the shower after football practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back For You

"You have got to be kidding me!" Louis stood out on the pitch watching the rest of his football team run warm up laps when a tall, lanky boy with ridiculously curly hair, came tumbling onto the field from the locker room. He easily ran across the field to where Louis stood, now accompanied by an Irish bloke who hid his laugh behind a hand.  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
"Harry fucking Styles," Louis cursed, "please tell me he wasn't the transfer from up North that was starting today?"  
"Judging by the fact that O'Brien has yet to take his spot at the goal, I think he is." Louis groaned and placed his forehead on Niall's shoulders.

Harry dropped his bag on a bench, digging through it until he produced a hair tie. Louis would never admit it, but his eyes raked over Harry's body taking in how much he's changed since he's last seen him at Uni. The boy he knew with the chubby cheeks and soft features was now replaced by a man with broad shoulders, muscular legs and a very defined jaw line.

Harry did a quick work of his hair, long fingers tying the strands in a messy bun before he turned and gave Louis a dazzling smile.

He was so fucked.

**

It's been a week since Harry showed his face at practice, and Louis has not said a single word to him. It's not like he's purposely avoiding him, it's just he hasn't had time. Harry would run up next to him during warm ups and say hi, but that was when Louis was trying to clear his head and focus on the goals for the day and just happen to run a bit faster at that moment.

And it's not Louis fault he stays after practice until nearly everyone leaves before he hits the showers. It's just, he hasn't stayed up with the workouts during the off season, so he's a little rusty.

Or at least that's Louis excuse, because if he's being honest with himself, he couldn't be in the showers after practice knowing Harry would be there too. 

Naked. 

It's not his fault that he's had a hopeless crush on Harry for the past few years; secretly keeping tabs on his football career, following him on Twitter under a fake account. It's just, he never thought Harry would leave the football club that signed him right out of Uni, launching his career that made Louis slightly jealous. So when he saw Harry that first day at practice, he died a little inside and knew he had to focus all of his pent up energy into the game, and take a lot of cold showers. (He hates cold showers.) 

"Staying late again, Tommo?" Niall ran up to Louis with his bag over his shoulder.  
"Yes, need to work a bit more on my footwork. Kinda rubbish with the turnarounds."  
"It's Friday, some of the guys are going out, come." Niall tilt his head towards the other players walking off the field. Harry laughing loudly with his arm around one of their shoulders. Louis narrowed his eyes and shook his head no.  
"Maybe next time."  
"Mate, you can't avoid him forever." Niall gave Louis a pointed look.  
"Don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Louis kicked the ball at his feet and ran after it leaving Niall shaking his head behind.

**

Louis laid in the middle of the field breathing heavy, holding the ball close to his chest. He's been running for two straight hours, working his feet in a way that had his shins screaming at him. He knew he would have to take an ice bath before he left tonight or he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Knew I'd find you here." Louis sat up and look into green eyes that have been floating in and out of his mind all week. He sighed and fell back onto his arms, his legs still hated him so he couldn't get up and walk away like he wanted to.  
"Am I that predictable?" Louis wondered more to himself than to Harry.  
"I was waiting for you after practice. Thought I somehow missed you, but then I saw Niall at the pub and he told me that you were still here. Which makes no sense because you're the fittest lad on the team, and you certainly do not need--"  
"Can I help you with something?" Louis cut Harry's rambling off, if he didn't, he would happily sit there on the field and listen to Harry's raspy voice go on and on. He's pretty sure he could make the phonebook sound sexy.  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Louis, the smile he was wearing now gone. "Are you crossed with me or something? Because I've been trying to talk to you since I got here but got nothing but the cold shoulder."  
"Nope." Harry cocked his head, a sly grin easing onto his lips.  
"Then what gives?"  
"Just really into practice, don't talk to the other lads very much, either."  
"Bullshit."  
"Is this the reason why you're here?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but the thumping in his heart was no longer due to him running but instead of the way Harry's tight pants hug every lean muscle that left nothing to the imagination.  
"You know what, never mind." Harry turned quickly, shoving his hands into his pants pocket (how?!) and hanging his head down.

Louis groaned knowing he fucked up and he knows if he continues to be a dick and ignore Harry, there will be tension in the team and honestly, he doesn't want to deal with that. So he grew a pair and got to his feet, wincing as a sharp pain shot up his leg. "Harry, wait!" He took a step forward and suddenly lost his balance and fell back to the ground with a loud grunt. Louis got up again, only for his legs to give out once more. 

This could not be happening right now.

"Lou? Are you okay?" Harry yelled jogging back to where Louis laid spread eagle on his back.  
"Does it look like I'm fucking okay? I can't walk two feet without my legs giving out." Harry shook his head and reached for Louis. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry easily threw Louis over his shoulder without breaking a sweat and made his way to the locker room.  
"This is what happens when you overwork your muscles, Louis. You of all people should know this, especially since you saw me crash and burn during the championship game our junior year." Harry was right; he worked so hard preparing for that game that he didn't realize how overworked he was until he passed out. "And when was the last time you ate? You're light as a feather."  
"Excuse you," Louis huffed.  
Harry laughed, "Maybe I'm just a bit stronger than I was a few years ago."  
"I still see you're cocky as ever."  
"And you're still stubborn." Louis didn't answer him. "Please promise me you won't do this again. I know you've been staying late every night, and even coming in early on some days. You're an amazing player, Lou, so I don't get why you're pushing yourself extra hard." By this time they made it to the locker room and Harry sat Louis down gently on a bench.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Louis reached down to take off his shoes, trying his best to not make eye contact with Harry.  
"Because you're my teammate. That should be good enough." Louis pulled off his socks and tossed his shin guards into his locker and grabbed his towel.  
"I promise. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower," he paused, "in peace." Louis braced himself and prayed he could put weight on his feet and immediately sighed when he could.

Louis pushed his way passed Harry, shucking his clothes as he went and turned on the tap in the showers as hot as it would go.

He sighed as the water washed away the dirt and sweat from today. The pressure easing out his muscles, and clearing his mind. Harry was right, he shouldn't overwork himself, it could cost him his career.

"What's your deal with me?" Louis' eyes popped open to see Harry staring at him with his arms crossed across his chest.  
"I fucking fancy you, okay?" What a thing to admit when you're wet and naked, but he knew he couldn't continue to give Harry a cold shoulder, so why the fuck not? “I figured if I avoided you at all cost and was a jerk you wouldn’t --”  
Harry pushed Louis up against the tiled wall; water completely soaking his clothes as he pressed his lips against Louis. He gave a yelp of a surprise and instantly fell into the kiss, his hands carding through the mess of wet curls and instantly cementing himself to Harry.

Louis let out a moan as Harry bit his bottom lip; licking and sucking into his mouth with ease. Harry kissed him slow and deep, his fingertips digging in the soft flesh of Louis waist, holding him tightly.

Louis reached down and pulled at the wet fabric of Harry's black hoodie, "need off," he managed to say between kisses. Harry pulled back enough to help Louis pull it off where it landed with a loud thud behind him. Louis took a moment to admire the way Harry took off his shirt then, exposing the tight planes of Harry's abs. Tattoo's littered his skin and Louis couldn't wait to explore every inch with his tongue.

Louis launched himself at Harry then, twisting them around so he was now up against the wall. Harry laughed into the crook of Louis' neck, kissing and biting along his jaw and back up to his mouth. Louis' hands made a quick work of Harry's belt, unzipped his pants and started to pull them down. "Why the fuck do you wear such tight pants?"  
"I love your dirty mouth."  
"Yeah? Wait until you see your cock in it then." Louis smirked, shoving Harry's wet pants down around his thighs and then he sunk to his knees.

Louis locked eyes with Harry, his green ones turning dark and full of lust. Louis mouthed along the wet fabric of his boxers, the warm water hitting them just right so it doesn't go into his eyes. Harry bit his lip, and threw his head back, but never breaking eye contact.

Slowly, Louis pulled down his boxers, and helped Harry out of his shoes and pants so now he stood completely naked in front of Louis. He wasted no time locking his lips around Harry's cock; working his tongue from the base and following the thick vein all the way up to the head.

Louis flattened his tongue and took Harry deep in his mouth, his hand pumping what he couldn't fit. He hummed, the vibration causing Harry to let out a sinful moan. The sound went straight to Louis' cock that was now rock hard against his lower stomach.

"Gonna let me fuck you?" Louis' hand ran up the back of Harry's thigh, causing the boy to break out into goosebumps despite the warm water hitting him.  
"Yes," he moaned. Louis smirked and reached into his shower bag and produced a small bottle of lube. He quickly squirted some on his fingers and dipped them between Harry’s cheeks and slowly pushed a finger against the ring of muscle. 

Harry's mouth fell open as he closed his eyes, adjusting to the new feeling, "another," he groaned and pushed back against Louis' hand. He obliged, adding another finger while pumping Harry with his other hand. He stilled, biting his lip but then pushed back so Louis was knuckle deep.

Louis worked at Harry's hole, twisting his fingers, reaching for the spot that cause Harry's dick to twitch against his tongue. He stretched him as much as he could, working up to three fingers; slowly pumping in and out. Each passing breath Harry let out a little whimper, pulling Louis' hair tight each time he pressed against his prostate.

"Louis," he groaned, precome spilling out onto Louis' tongue, "if you continue to assault me with that tongue of yours, I'm not going to last much longer."  
"That's the point," Louis stood up and smirks at Harry, "I want to completely shatter you." Louis pressed himself against Harry, kissing him until the saltiness of Harry's come on his tongue was replaced with nothing but Harry. Harry’s fingers trailed up against Louis' side, grabbing onto the back of his neck, pulling at his hair. Then he reached down between them to rub the tip of Louis’ cock causing the boy to moan into his mouth.  
"Destroy me," Harry urged, biting Louis’ lip before turning around and sticking his ass out for Louis to take. 

Louis wasted no time slicking himself up with some lube before pushing Harry against the wet tile. He teased Harry’s entrance with the tip of his cock, pushing in and pulling out until Harry started begging for it. “Fuck me. NOW” Harry demanded, the charge in his voice causing Louis to shiver underneath the spray of the warm water.

He pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscle oh so slowly, causing both boys to moan in unison as he bottomed out. He stilled, kissing along Harry’s shoulder, dragging his nails down his side and across his stomach. Harry threw back his head, nodding slightly that it was okay to move. His exposed neck gave Louis the chance to mark him, claim him for himself, so he did.

He bit into the soft flesh as he pulled all the way out and slammed his cock back into Harry’s ass. He did it again and again until Harry’s hips met the fast pace Louis set, matching him thrust for thrust.

“Shit, your tight little ass feels so good, baby.” Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s hips, angling himself so he could hit Harry’s spot just right. He responded in a growl, his body arching in pleasure.

“Harder,” Harry begged, reaching behind him to pull Louis closer. “Give it to me harder.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hair, pulling hard to tilt his head back, biting on his earlobe and moaning into his hot breath into his ear. 

Their moans escalated to a new high, echoing throughout the showers, skin on skin, nails and teeth making their marks. 

Louis' legs started to shake, the familiar pull of his orgasm building and building. "Fuck, Harry," he panted, his movements becoming sloppier, "I'm gonna..." Harry stilled, curling in on himself as he let out a deep groan. His cock twitched against his lower stomach spilling hot spurts of come. "Did you just?" Louis asked in disbelief. Harry laid his head back on Louis' shoulder confirming that he did just come untouched.

"Give it to me, Daddy," Harry whispered into his ear, "come for me." Louis was completely caught up in the moment, his senses filled with Harry at the erotic turn of events. Every touch set his skin on fire. This moment was one he would never forget.

Louis' orgasm chased him until he couldn't hold it back any longer. He wrapped his arms around Harry's stomach, coming with Harry's names on his lips. Louis moved slowly against his hips until it was too much and pulled out of him.

Harry quickly turned around pulling Louis close to him, "that was long over due." He looked into the sea-blue eyes finding exactly what he was looking for and then leaned in, but Louis stopped him.  
"Don't make me wait next time." Harry gave him an earth shattering smile and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my folder unfinished for far too long so I finally bit the bullet and completed it. Hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love & kudos please! <3


End file.
